


Let's Be Friends

by Producktions



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Producktions/pseuds/Producktions
Summary: Yukimura Hyouga is a new student at Hakuren College, and when he meets with a certain student there who changes his life. [ Yukifubu Highschool AU, rated M for future chapters ]





	1. Chapter 1

"Hyouga! Yukimura Hyouga, if you don't wake up soon, you'll make the two of us late!" a booming voice echoed from the 16 year old's doorway, waking the already grumpy boy from his sleep, and walked down the hallway and leaving the door open.  
Morning had come, and much too soon for a certain indigo haired teen who was sprawled in bed and deciding whether to sleep in or not.  
Not wanting to anger his father , he forced his body to sit up and place his feet on the floor, dragging them across the carpet to prepare himself for the first day at his new school.  
As the young boy readies himself , the feeling of disappointment grew in him. It felt as if each summer break that passed each year ended sooner than the last. It was the only time of the year he could be alone all day practicing to his heart's content after all, or at least not forced to play with others who couldn't even match his level of dedication or skill.  
But it's the only way I can ever reach my way up to the professional levels, the boy thought to himself with a sigh, and slips on the brand new uniform, dark grey all over decorated with three silvery buttons and a small snowflake sewed onto the right sleeve of the shirt symbolizing the new school he would be attending, Hakuren college.  
Breakfast not seeming very appetizing for him at the moment, Yukimura grabs his plain, black schoolbag and heads out the door, but not before lingering at the doorway, yelling out, to his father.  
"I'll be in the car!!! Don't keep me waiting long," he added, a slight attitude to his voice, and not a very kind one.  
Placing himself into the passenger's seat, he was glad that his father didn't take long to follow behind him, one hand holding a thermos of what was most likely black coffee while the other opening the driver's side of the car and hastily seating himself.  
The man placed the thermos into the cup holder and turned to the boy next to him, cracking a grin. "Well, at least you got up when I told you to," was the first words he greeted his son with before grabbing the keys from his hands and pushing it into the ignition and revving up the engine. The boy sighed out loudly, clearly annoyed.  
"Yeah, but even if I had slept in, I still would have been able to get ready earlier than you," the younger shot back, irritated at the fact the man couldn't greet him properly, and shifted his gaze to the outside of the vehicle and grumpily attempted to enjoy the outdoor view.  
His sight was filled with the powder white cold that adorned the entire city all year long. In fact, the bitter cold of Hokkaido being the main reason for it being well known throuhgout Japan,he had read in a brochure before moving here with his father. After his parents divorced, his father took custody of him and took up a new job in the area, forcing him to move away from his childhood home.  
The serene sight of the quiet street and snowy paths slightly eased up his tense state and momentarily allowed him to brush away his other thoughts to give himself a chance to take in the wintery scene.  
Ignoring the venom in the other's last bitter response, the father takes a bit before finally glancing at him and responding calmly, " I bet you could have, I suppose," and refocuses on steering the car properly.   
An everlasting silence is shared between the two, one unsure whether to continue the conversation and the other hoping for the opposite, which was to the latter's immense relief when the car pulled up to the front gate, students brimming inside the school the yard.  
Once the car stopped completely was it until the highschooler popped open the door and immediately jumped out at the first chance. Walking away, he gave a slight wave behind him without looking back and merged himself into the huge mass of bodies moving around to whatever place they intended to go at the moment.  
Glancing around, he could recognize a handful of students that had been with him on the soccer team during soccer try out, but that was the extent of the people he recognized, the rest blurring out into new faces and figures walking past him without a second thought of his existence. He stopped in his tracks, staring at the cemented sidewalk.  
You're not even worth the first thought, was his bitter instant reaction.  
Before he could accidentely begin to make a scene, and on the first day of school too, he shakes his head and pushes forward, looking away from everyone else and paying attention to the ground he stepped on as a guide, the solid pavement shifting into smooth, navy blue tiles, indicating that he'd entered the worndown establishment.  
Only as a way to reward himself for making it so far, Yukimura lifts his head to scan the inside of the building.  
Nothing had changed much from the summer, which wasn't very surprising, although he couldn't suppress feeling a bit let down as he had expected something special for the first day of school.   
The walls remained the same shade of pale blue, the trophy case placed smack dab of the lobby where all main hallways lead to. Neon flyers mentioning different clubs to sign up for were lazily taped onto any available wall space.   
In the middle of his moment, a strange hand placed itself onto his shoulder, the sudden contact making him jump slightly.  
"O-Oh, I didn't mean to startle you!! But," the voice paused, as if unsure to continue.  
Yukimura, confused at the other's words, turns to face the source of the voice and taken aback to be met with a tall young lady. She seemed slightly worried, but mostly sleep deprived, the way her eyebrows knitted together over her baggy eyes jerked an instant wave of pity crash down inside his mind at the sight of poor being.  
She could use a good nap and a few days off, the random thought popped into him.  
She seemed nervous as well, tapping the pen in her left hand onto the clipboard which occupied the right. The lady must have other work to attend to, she hastily continues her original words.   
" Ah, yes, aren't you Yukimura Hyouga? You need to visit the at the moment, sweetie," she breathes out, giving a half smile to the younger boy.  
Confused, he opened his mouth to ask for clarification as to the reason why, the young woman runs off down the eastern wing to complete her other tasks, pen continuing to hit against the clipboard as it soon fades away under the numerous conversations belonging to the teenagers roaming the halls.  
As he made his way down to the office, all that occupied his mind was of the reason as to why he was being forced (not really) to go down there before the school year had even officially began. It was impossible for him to be in trouble, the realization helping him ease up his nerves, if only a bit. Even if it wasn't a serious matter, the principal himself was the true reason he had gotten on edge. The man, from what he had heard from the others, was well-known for being intimidating , even when he was in a good mood.  
Walking up to the front desk, the secretary seated there instantaneously took notice of the young indigo haired teen, typing the last of her sentence and giving off a wide grin as she greets him.  
"Yukimura- chan, I'm so glad to see you here again! I hope the rest of your summer was well spent since we met," the lady began off cheerfully, and shocking him with the fact she had recalled his name after the little interaction he had with her from the summer during soccer team tryouts.  
"E-eh yes, it was pretty enjoyable," he muttered out, not knowing how to respond as joyful, hastily shifting into the next topic. "I was called down here, if you know could you tell me? please," he added politely, as a second thought.  
"I almost forgot, I didn't mean to dawdle like that. Give me a small moment and I'll ....," trailing off, she excused herself before glancing around the mess that was atop the large cubicle desk until pausing at a certain area, eyes focused on a small square of paper stuck onto the edge and finally facing back to him.  
" Mr.Fuyuki noted he needed to speak with you as soon as you arrived, which means ypu should head in there!!" she exclaimed, her tone urging the new boy to follow her words .  
Opening the door carefully as to not seem rude, he steps inside, the sight of a huge, burly man sitting upright in his chair is what he assumes to be the principal of Hakuren himself. Across from his desk were two chairs, another boy his age, it seemed, occupied the seat on his left.   
Standing still in his spot, the man leaned forward and silently signalled the new student to the empty seat, which he picked up on and sat himself down. A small moment of silence filled the room, it was unbearable.  
At the rate his heart was accelerating, he could've sworn he was going to faint at any moment having no idea what to do. Luckily, the mammoth of a man in front of him gave a huge cough into his hand, echoing throughout the tiny office room and began to speak.  
" So you're the new student, isn't that right? Well, nice to meet you, Yukimura," he said, smiling through his small welcome. Yukimura gave a small laugh to lighten his own mood, although all that came out was a pathetic hoarse chuckle alongside his response.  
"I-i, it's an honour to be in this honourable school!!" he stammered out, gripping his schoolbag tightly in his lap.  
A small laugh peeped out from next to him, earning it a small glance from the corner of his eye and a look from the principal. "Fubuki-kun, do you have anything to say?" he said, questioning his behaviour.   
The other boy sobered up and gave a polite smile to the huge man. " Nothing, really, I just thought of something," he said, answering with all innocence, his large grey green eyes supporting the notion.  
Getting a good look at the other boy, he recognized him from the summer, dribbling alongside him. Why was here, of all people? And from the way he acted, he couldn't honestly imagine themselves being close anytime soon.   
Returning his attention to Yukiumura, the principal returns to the main conversation. "Well, Fubuki will show you around the school before you two head to first period, as i assume you don't know know your way around yet, and it's easier to get lost in this school than it is through a blizzard," he said, laughing at his own joke, leaning back into the desk chair and grinning widely. Despite his own unamusement, the new boy smiles nervously as not to come off as rude, giving a few awkward "hahas" before fading back into awkward silence.   
Straightening back up in his seat, the principal moves his hand in the air as if he were waving something away, and looks torwards the silver haired boy across from him, a serious tone to his voice.   
"Fubuki, make sure this boy reaches his classes on time, or you'll be the one sent down instead. Understood?" he orders, staring him dead in the eyes. With that look, even indirectly, Yukimura himself felt intimidated by the stern, tough aura he gave off. To the other schoolboy, it would seem he wasn't affected by it at all, returning the burly man with a pleasant gaze.  
"Don't worry, I'll definitely make sure to do so, sir, " he answered calmly, beaming at him with a gentle smile as he gets out of his seat and walks towards the door, and stood by it waiting for the other boy to do the same. Without hesistation, he follows behind the him, eager to leave the cramped room as quickly as possible.  
Heading out of the main office, the two finally head out and tour the school together a before first hour began for them.


	2. Chapter 2

The two had finally made it out the office and were wandering around the halls, Fubuki strolling breezily along as Yukimura warily trailed beside him.   
"Where are we heading to now, by the way?" the new student asked, unsure whether he should follow the odd boy leading him. The way he acted around in the small moment he spent with him in the office wasn't the best first impression that stayed with him.   
He was shot a side glance from the silver haired boy that sent chills down his spine for that split second, and turned back forward , his long side swept bangs brushing against his pale, white cheeks.  
"Nowhere specific,'' he answered cooly, giving Yukimura an uneasy feeling cradling inside him, but the boy continued.  
"Just walking around here to give you a small feeling of the place. The school is too big to memorize in one day, I don't know why anyone thought one tour before class would ever be enough," the boy explained with a sigh, his gaze remaining straight ahead.  
"Oh....." Yukimura replied and trailed off, staring ahead from lack of other topics to ask about, leaving the two walking side-by-side in silence.   
Both made their way through the halls together, Fubuki pointing out every major room as they roamed on throughout the building while the other awkwardly stood beside him as he listened, not much on his mind to say, or was able to at least.  
Amidst the whole ordeal they were often interrupted by other students, whose identities where a mystery to Yukimura. They came up to them, or more to the one next to him, and greeted Fubuki enthuiastically, and making small chat.  
He must be popular.................. the thought crossed his mind as he stared at an ongoing conversation, the sixth one to be exact.  
Each one after another, he couldn't handle sticking around any longer, his patience hanging by a thread. These total strangers totally ignored him, so much so he guessed he could walk away and never come back, and no one would notice over their reunion.  
As he explained out different uses of the auditorium, a small group of girls he presumed was their age appeared in front of them, holding back giggles as they spoke.   
" Shirouuu~! We've missed you like crazy, it's honestly been TOO long since we last saw you," The tallest of the group blabbered, giving a sickly fake smile alongside her words.   
Fubuki gave a small smile, which seemed pretty forced in his opinion. " I could say the same to you, it really has been quite a while," he replied, clearly uncomfortable.  
But you won't , Yukimura thought to himself with a cringe, pitiful for the poor boy with having to deal with such a group. It didn't seem to be the first time, either.  
"Who's this with you, Shirou? I've never seen him before in middle school," another asked, this time a tiny brunette who was eyeing Yukimura rather strangely. His body tensed up at the realization that the rest of the bunch had shifted their gazes onto the new student.   
Fubuki put his hand onto his shoulder while the other pointed to him. "He's a new transfer student, and I'm showing him around the place," he answered,voice toned down from the previous annoyance and into a more gentle tone.  
The other forced himself to relax himself, even if slightly at most. They've finally acknowledged him!   
"My name's Yukimura Hyouga," he introduced himself, forming a polite smile. The group of girls simply stared for a bit longer before returning to their original source of interest to his disappointment.  
Eventually, they all (thankfully) left, chattering intensely as they walked further away. Sighing in relief, Yukimura felt a tap on his arm. He turned out of reflex to find the droopy eyed boy gazing directly at him.   
"Hey, we don't have long before first hour starts, so heading there sounds best."  
He glanced over to a nearby clock, checking and confirming that only a few minutes were left before their class and turned back to face the other.  
"Oh, yeah, let's go then, " he agreed hastily and paced beside Fubuki, who led them to their shared class at the other side of the school building.  
They entered the room, the bell shrilling the moment they step foot inside. Fubuki briskly stepped forward to a seat near the window, Yukimura standing as he was near the entrance. He scanned the room for a place he could sit himself in, alone. He didn't try to follow Fubuki, knowing that a handful of people would already be choosing the spot next to him. Out of all the students they met up with this morning, there was zero doubt in his mind that there were more than just those people waiting to meet up with him, and he couldn't interfere with that sort of popularity...........  
His thoughts were pushed away once he heard the sound of a familiar, gentle voice calling out his name.   
"Yukimura!! You should come sit here, next to me," he called out to him, waving his small hand to draw his attention from across the room. Without any second thoughts, he followed his words and took the seat beside him, face heating up in slight embarassment.  
Turning to face Yukimura, he gave a small smille. Not the same type of smile he gave the girls, or the others who came up to them earlier, his drooping grey green eyes shimmering happily, taking him aback at first.  
"It's our only class together, and it'd be a waste if we couldn't be able to sit with each other. We are friends," and with that faced himself to the front of the room where the teacher stood, preparing himself to speak. Tilting his head into his hand, he caught himself gazing at the other boy and instantly darted his eyes to the teacher's direction, not paying him much attention however.  
..........Friends?  
Although he had said it, with the fact they barely knew each other, it didn't seem fitting to call them as such.  
At the same time, he couldn't help but form a smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Class had ended with nothing special happening, other than the teacher introducing himself and starting the lesson, assigning the class homework at the end of class to finish for tommorow.  
" I won't be surprised if I get work from every class today," Fubuki sighed, staring down onto the mammoth-sized textbook in between his small pale hands as they exited the class.  
" Yeah......." the other trailed off, absent minded from the conversation as he studied the school map, figuring out how to make his way to his next class.  
Fubuki stepped closer to his side and took a peek onto the paper between Yukimura's hands.   
" What class do you have next?" he questioned politely, looking up to the other's bright teal eyes, patient for an answer.  
Squinting his eyes and searching the paper, he points to a small square in the corner. "I think I have this class.... Math." he answered indefinitely.  
"It'd be faster if i sent you there, Yukimura. Just to be sure you won't be late, " he added kindly.  
The small offer made him burn up in the face. I don't need to be babied! He wanted to yell out, but kept silent to his inner embarassment, knowing full well that without his prideful view, Fubuki was completely right.  
"Lead the way," he said, sighing in defeat as the other took him to his second hour session after exchanging the correct books from their lockers. They kept silent as they walked, but he didn't mind as he didn't have to awkwardly keep up with unending chitchat between them.  
Once they reached the front of the class, Yukimura wished his visual embarassment would turn down in tone if only for a moment  
"Thanks for...... bringing me here But you didn't have to, by now you probably won't make it to your own class," he thanked him, the other twisting his mouth into a small grin.  
"It was nothing, if I run i can make it anyway," the boy responded cheerfully, although Yukimura's doubts lingered on.  
"I'll meet up with you once this hour finishes. See you later!" Fubuki said and hurried off down the hall to his own class. Yukimura took a small moment standing out by the entrance before stepping inside and taking a seat towards the back of the class. He stared at the surface of the lonesome desk, wondering if the boy who led him here was truly the same one who disowned the principal in the office only a bit ago.  
He didn't mind the personality change really, but simply wondered why so suddenly with someone like him.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Another hour had finally passed and the class ended, Yukimura pulling himself out with yet another assignment piled on with him for tonight.  
"What's with today and homework on the first day??" he mumbled to himself, glaring at the worksheet atop his book.   
Fubuki met him at his locker, standing and ready to send him off to his next class while Yukimura traded textbooks from his bags. Reaching the class and a quick exchange of "Thank you" and "You're welcome", the two seperate once again to their own classes.  
Before he knew it, class ended and break time had come, and the new student found himself standing near the cafeteria entrance with the buzzing amount of students moving through getting his nerves all bundled up.  
It wasn't until a familiar petite figure popped up beside him, large green grey eyes heavy with worry did he do anything.   
"You didn't show up at your locker, did you come here straight away then?," the silver haired boy asked, locks brushing against his shoulder as he tilted his head to the side. Guilt immersed him for making the other worry, even if a little bit.  
"I .....didn't know you wanted me to wait for you, so I came here on my own," he explained, heart fluttering. He also didn't expect him to care about him, anyway.  
Fubuki shook his head and gave a quick smile. "It doesn't matter, let's go sit. There are other friends I'd like you to meet, I think you might like them," and with that walked over to a table in the outer edge of the large area, Yukimura following beside him.  
The two sat themselves onto the open space on the right edge of the table, Fubuki sitting first next to a tan boy with puffy long hair as white as a fresh pile of snow, who Yukimura recognized from the soccer tryouts as he took a seat on the edge of the table bench. Taking a good look at the people at the table, he realized mosr of them he had seen before from that very time.  
"These are all the soccer players of Hakuren. We don't just hang out on field, we're all close friends. You do play soccer, since you were there with us during tryouts."  
"Of course he plays, then why would his name be on the team list?!" a tall brunette cut in, dark blue eyes rolling in annoyance.  
"Shirosaki, he's trying to be nice, unlike how you are most of the time," another one of them scolded, a single black eye shooting a glare into Shirosaki (he guessed), the other covered by his curt evergreen haircut.  
"Yeah, yeah..." he said, sarcasm in every letter spoken. Fubuki simply laughed, obviously used to their fights and arguements it seemed.   
"Anyway, we'll just have to see how you play on field next week during practice," he said, welcoming him to the small team. He almost choked on his lunch.   
"Next... WEEK???" he practically shouted out, mind in total disbelief. How could practices start so early when the season was still so far away?   
None of them seemed shocked at the whole ordeal, as if the whole thing was a normal part of life. Fubuki turned towards him and explained casually.  
"Here, most of the practices that are scheduled get cancelled due to heavy blizzards, so it's normal to start this time of the schol year. It's smart, actually."  
Yukimura looked down with an embarassed "Oh" and went back to eating and spent the rest of the time watching eveyone else talk and (mostly) bicker as he kept on silent. This place was.... not terrible, he gave it that. But he'd have to get use to the entire atmosphere over time, but maybe he could get attached to the quirks of the whole place, and the people in it. Yeah, maybe...................  
Suddenly, a high pitch ringing of the school bell got every person in the cafeteria to stand up, and shuffle out for their next class. Fubuki stood up, but waited for the other to stand up and reach his side, and lead him to his next class once again.  
The rest of the day repeated itself, only with Yukimura growing at ease having the boy take him to the rest of his classes, actually finding it... pleasant. The day ended without much to show for except homework assignments from every class.  
"You got work from every class too?" a soft voice asked, sensing the annoyance seeping out of Yukimura, who finished packing his things away with a deep exhale of breath, nodding in response.   
"I guess I've got to go now. Do you get.. picked up by your parents?" he asked, watching as Fubuki stood next to his locker, bag slung onto his shoulder.  
He gave a small laugh, shaking his head in response.  
"Well, I'll see you tommorow then, Yukimura!" he said cheerfully, smiling as his eyes creased at the edges from how wide he flashed a grin.   
Was he always smiling like today?? He questioned himself, feeling a small rush of heat invade his cheeks as his heart sped up slightly staring at the other boy.  
Hasty, he timildy waved him goodbye and shuffled down the hall and out the main entrance to where his father was parked outside, waiting for him.   
Popping the car door open, he dropped himself in the passenger's seat and rubbed his cheeks with his cold, bare hands to cool them down.  
"So, how was the first day of school?"   
"Huh?" was the only thing he replied with, unattenitive to his father's presence.  
"First day, how was it? New friends at all?" the man repeated himself, fixing up his tie seemingly quite annoyed.   
Shifting his gaze ahead towards the dashboard and away from the view of his father, he could sense his heart heart racing just by thinking of him.  
"Yeah, I did actually. You know, I think I'll like it here," he answered earnestly, and smiled to himself, a secret happiness connected with his thoughts.  
His father looked at the young boy, bewildered at the change of attitude from this morning. Nonetheless, he flashed a grin and ran a hand through the messy indigo mop on his son's head he called hair.   
"Glad to hear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like "love at first sight" sort of crushes, but I don't think I can handle so much happy, time for some interesting development!! FInally glad to be able and move the plot along the coming chapters, these took long to get through! :'D 
> 
> Oh yeah! I used the GO Hakuren team, they have... more personality to work with so yeah! Also, Shirosaki's a douche but not, manipulative here. I like it >v<
> 
> Thanks for reading and see ya next update!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope ya like the next chapter~


End file.
